


Neckereien

by BlueBoxDetective



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Neckerei, Romantische Spannung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBoxDetective/pseuds/BlueBoxDetective
Summary: Irene besucht Sherlock und die beiden bemerken das Knistern zwischen sich.





	Neckereien

**Author's Note:**

> Auf Wunsch hier eine zweite deutsche Geschiche für Irene und Sherlock. Ich wünsche viel Spaß!
> 
> Sherlock is a trademark of the BBC, all rights reserved. My story is only shared for the enjoyment of others and is not intended to get myself any advantages or to create the feeling that the characters are my own.

Schleichend stieg sie die Treppen nach oben. Es war nicht der gewöhnliche Weg, den sie nehmen würde. Aber nun, mit neuer Identität und tot geglaubt, war er ihr möglich. Sie atmete den vertrauten Geruch der Wohnung ein. Tee und Kekse, wie jedes mal. Tabak, weil Sherlock ihm doch nicht immer widerstehen konnte. Ein Hauch von Parfum, das John trug.  
„Steh nicht nur vor der Türe. Ich weiß, dass du da bist.“ kam seine ungeduldige und doch ausdruckslose Stimme durch die geschlossene Türe. Ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, eine Andeutung von Falten rund um die Augen war die einzige Spur ihres Alters. Sie griff den kühlen Türknauf und betrat seine Wohnung.  
Wie üblich saß er in seinem Sessel. Im Zimmer herrschte das gewohnte Chaos: Bücher, Blätter, Fotos und andere, scheinbar willkürliche Gegenstände türmten sich auf allen vorhandenen Oberflächen. Seine Hände waren gefaltet und stützten sein Kinn, seine Ellenbogen ruhten auf den Armlehnen. Mit ausdruckslosem Blick verfolgte er ihre geschmeidigen Bewegungen, bis sie sich mit Anmut auf dem Sessel ihm gegenüber nieder lies. Die Stille zwischen ihnen wirkte vertraut, gewöhnlich. Sie setzte sich entspannt und lies ihre Arme locker auf den Stuhllehnen liegen, ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie sich sicher fühlte.  
„Was hast du so getrieben, Sherlock?“ fragte sie, ein Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. Sie lehnte sich in seine Richtung, was er damit quittierte, sich weiter zurück zu lehnen. Sein Wunsch nach Distanz veranlasste sie lediglich dazu, breiter zu grinsen, woraufhin er das Wort ergriff: „Nichts außergewöhnliches. Mehrere Fälle, die meisten simpel. Nur einer der meine Aufmerksamkeit tatsächlich länger halten konnte. Trotzdem werde ich nicht fragen, was Sie getan haben. Wir wollen uns schließlich nicht in die Quere kommen.“  
Spitzbübisch grinste sie ihn an und zog ihre Beine auf den Sessel. Ihr kurzes Kleid bedeckte sie nur knapp, doch es störte sie nicht – im Gegenteil schien es ihre Absicht zu sein, Sherlock herauszufordern. Doch dessen Blick ruhte weiter ausdruckslos auf ihrem Gesicht. „Vielleicht nur ein paar Hinweise...“ lockte sie, „Ich sehe dich so gerne denken. Klug ist sexy.“  
„Danke für das Angebot,“ war seine Antwort, „Aber ich denke nicht, dass Ihnen das gut tun würde.“  
„Bist du sicher?“ fragte sie und stand auf. „Vielleicht brauche ich genau das: jemand, der mich in die Schranken weißt... Und mir zeigt, wie weit ich gehen kann.“ Spielerisch schritt sie auf die Türe zu Sherlocks Schlafzimmer zu. Bevor sie sie öffnete, drehte sie sich zu ihm zurück, in ihren Augen ein ironisches Schmunzeln. „Was denkst du, könntest du das sein?“  
Sie durchquerte sein Schlafzimmer und blickte aus dem Fenster, ihre Hände auf das Fensterbrett abgestützt. Wie sie erwartet hatte konnte sie seine Schritte hören, als er ihr folge. Mit Abstand blieb er hinter ihr stehen, doch sein Geruch wurde durch die Luft weiter bis zu ihr getragen. Die Stille wog schwer und umgab sie wie ihr eigenes Universum, in dem nur sie existierten. Irene wusste, dass er etwas sagen wollte, auch wenn er noch nicht damit rausrückte. Daher gab sie ihm die Zeit und beobachtete die Passanten auf der Straße.  
Nach einer Weile begann er zu sprechen: „Die Leute denken, wir wären zusammen.“  
Lachfältchen bildeten sich um ihre Augen als sie sich umdrehte: „Nun, wie haben zusammen geschlafen.“  
„Richtig, wortwörtlich. Wir haben geschlafen.“  
Irene ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, dieses Mal wich er nicht zurück. Sie blickte zu ihm auf, ihre Augen leicht verengt, was ihr das Aussehen eines Raubtieres auf der Jagt verlieh. „Ich frage mich, ob deine Betroffenheit mich beleidigen sollte.“  
„Was?“ fragte Sherlock, zu schnell. Seine Unsicherheit ließ die Frau weiter grinsen und sie ging einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu. Nun trennten sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter.  
„Ich hab es genossen, mit dir zu schlafen.“ hauchte sie und lies ihren rechten Zeigefinger die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd entlang wandern.  
„Sie finden das lustig.“  
„Vielleicht bin ich nur geschmeichelt.“ antwortete sie und schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen. Sie stand nun so nah bei ihm, dass sie sich berührten. Er blickte auf sie herab und machte keine Anstalten, etwas zu erwidern. Sie blickte zu ihm auf und hielt seinem Blick stand, die körperliche Nähe schien die Luft zu elektrisieren. Leicht legte sie ihre rechte Hand auf seine Schulter.  
„Sag mir, Sherlock...“ hauchte sie, so nah bei ihm, dass er ihren Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. „Schämst du dich, dass die Leute denken, du bist mit einem schlechten Mädchen wie mir involviert?“  
„Keineswegs.“ War seine leise Antwort. „Ich frage mich lediglich, wie Leute auf die Idee kommen können.“  
„Bestimmt erzählt John es eifersüchtig.“ flüsterte sie, während sie sich erwischte, wie sie auf seine Lippen blickte. Sie bemerkte, dass sie beide flacher atmeten und wie sehr seine Pupillen geweitet waren.  
„Wir sind kein Paar...“ betonte Sherlock, seine Stimme tief und rau. Seine Hand griff ihr Handgelenk, so wie er es damals im Sessel tat.  
Ihre Hand glitt in seinen Nacken. „Langsam schenke ich dem sogar Glauben...“ hauchte sie flüsternd und zog ihn die letzten Zentimeter zu sich, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe mit Absicht Sherlock Siezen und Irene Duzen lassen. Es fühlte sich beim Schreiben richtig an. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen :)


End file.
